2014-03-19 - Damn, HYDRA, don't know when to quit!
Part One Part Two Part Three of a Three Part Series It's not long after HYDRA paratroopers drop in front of the Baxter building that they drop, too, along Fifth Avenue... and surrounding the Avenger's Mansion. The middle of the street bursts open, and a drill-fronted personnel carrier emerges, with more HYDRA agents pouring out-- heavy artillery. Somethings up. What, the Avenger Mansion is a target? Really?! That is the thought that runs through Janet's mind as the proximity alarms start to sound. At least, there better be proximity alarms or there is going to be some serious explanations occurring if the Mansion survives. Of course, the other thought in Jan's mind is < Crap, James was right. Damn it all to hell. > Hank was moving through New York City at a speed that was inhuman going from roof top to roof top. The Blue Furred mutant had slinged a Hydra ray gun over a shoulder. He mumbles, "Jess, I don't know where you're at. But we could really use you right now." He hits a stretch he can't access by roof top, and he hits the ground running like a gorilla. "Coming through Avenger's business! Pardon me! Sorry!" He stops a mother pushing a stroller from being pushed out in front of traffic, "You're safe ma'am. Cute baby." He hears the toddler yell, "Cookie Monster!" and Clap. That's as he's scrambling up a light pole and walking it like a tight line, "How does Spider-Man do this?" Natasha wasn't exactly lying when she told everyone over comms she was still in bed. She was, her head encased in a device that connected her with her Life-Model Decoy, which was out helping defend the Baxter Building. Clint had been avoiding the mansion as often as he could. But the truth was, when the earlier call went out, he had been on his way to his school from Muscle Beach. And then Beast over comms saying it was a distraction? He wasn't an idiot. He cut towards the mansion, having made it there about the time Widow was assuring them all that it wasn't under attack. Which, of course, was just in time for it to /be/ under attack. "Futz," he says, cowl already pulled over his eyes. "All right, Avengers. Assemble." It's not the same as Steve saying it, but-- it's fallen to him now. And he's out the door into the courtyard, already loosing an arrow at the first wave of HYDRA. Avengers Hawkeye over comms: "Avengers, Assemble!" Having a shop on 5th Avenue does have its advantages. For one, it is relatively close to the Mansion, basically just a half block away. And two, it allows for a quick response if said Mansion is in trouble...which certainly qualifies. The door to Van Dyne Design opens and closes, seemingly on its own, signaling the onset of Janet in full Wasp regalia. Another advantage? Janet is behind enemy lines, so to speak. Her voice calls out on the comm "I'm outside the Mansion now, behind them. Let's pin them down." As she speaks, lances of yellow energy burst out from her tiny palms....energy that hits two of the nearest Hydra goons to her. Energy that hurts a lot. Avengers Wasp says, “I'm outside the Mansion now, behind them. Let's pin them down.” As the words words 'Avenger's Assemble!' is repeated across the Avenger's Channel, a daring Sexy young Blue Furred Mutant scientist with a Devil may care attitude comes bounding across one of the building and goes leaping towards the armored Transport calling out in Mighty Mouse's Battle cry, "Here I come to save the day." He lands on the armored transport, "Jubilee, I ensure you, I am a man of moral character not to Josh the X-men about such a situation. Okay well maybe if it was the first day of April. But that that time honored day of Tom foolery is still 13 days away. I ensure you I speak the honest truth." He pulls the Hydra gun he has with him. Then with some tinkering and some duck tape. Sticky bomb on one of the tank Treads! Indeed Clint you can use that stuff for everything. Hawkeye's arrows, fired one after the other, find their marks-- two net arrows wrap up a pair of HYDRA agents, an explosive arrow to the ground in the middle of a group knocks a handful off their feet. "Good going, Beast, Wasp. Let's remind these guys why they don't bring their crap to our house." Avengers Black Widow says, “Futz.” A Hydra agent, lifting up his firearm to draw a bead on Hawkeye, suddenly finds the weapon shoved forcefully into his face by the tiny flying Wasp, the weapon's stock fracturing the nose in a gush of blood. Another flunkie, witnessing the event, seems to be swatting at the air with the barrel of his own weapon, only for the black little speck to zip up to his chin, rocketing the soldier's head backwards from the force of the blow. "Sounds good to me, Hawkeye." Wasp's voice is only a little winded...and serious, but with just a hint of amusement behind her tone. She's having fun, as the yelps of pain from the invading force will attest to. Hank bounds from the tank APC as it looses a tank tread, Where's it going? It's going Nowhere. That's where. He lets out a growl as he bounds into a pile of the Hydra goons He dodges a punch and judo throws another Hydra agent, "Ant-Man, Raptor, Wild Thing, and Hellion captured some Hydra goons and Bullseye earlier. Grim Reaper was with them. Do we know what's going on?" Hawkeye shakes his head, aiming and firing another round of arrows. "Got some reports from Widow that the Baxter Building is under attack too. I don't know what they're up to but--" And the Black Widow-- thinner and more toned than she's been looking of late-- appears in the distance towards Lower Manhattan. The sounds of her stings firing at the HYDRA between her and the mansion are clearly audible. Hawkeye doesn't seem even the slightest bit disturbed at the idea of Nat out in the middle of the massing HYDRA goons, if anything, he cracks a slight grin. "--lets finish mopping up these guys, and then we'll figure out what they're up to." Some of the HYDRA men are dispersing. Some are staying behind to cover the others retreat. "What the..." Wasp's voice cuts off as she sees the sprinting form of Black Widow...but....that can't be her. No way in hell is that the real Widow. But, that can wait. First, clean up duty. One of the HYDRA men providing cover finds himself the target of a stinging blitz as yellow bio-blasts pelt him from every which direction as Janet demonstrates a little of her speed and agility. Hank knows something's amiss with Widow but he doesn't ask. He's going to trust Hawkeye on this one one. He's into mopping duty. "Wasp, remind me not to get on your bad side." He reaches over poking a retreating Hydra agent on the shoulder than punching him with a right cross. More HYDRA go down. More escape like the rats they are, into gutters and sewers and alleyways. The zotting of the stings (biological and electrical), the twang of Hawkeye's bow, the pow of Beast's punches. It isn't long before the mansion's courtyard is clear, and the only HYDRA left are in varying states of unconciousness. Hawkeye surveys the damage done, strangely pleased. He got to shoot and occasionally punch people, and not even have to feel bad about it. The Widow joins her fellow Avengers, not even having broken a sweat. And she looks at them. "Black Panther accidentally killed a television reporter," she says in her icey 'soldier's report' tone. "It was captured on live television." She waits a moment for that to sink in. "He slashed her throat open. He thought she was HYDRA. Richards has absconded with him. Expect reprecussions." "Oh man, this is bad," Clint says hanging his head, bow held limply by his side. "Jan we're going to need to do something for the family, maybe coordinate with the Wakandan embassy and the Fantastic Four? I dunno, but, this is bad." Beast sighs, "Oh my stars and garters." He looks down away. "We need to get She-Hulk on this." He frowns, "They may deport him but he has diplomatic immunity." Janet sets down besides Clint and the Widow, returning to her full size just as the news is given. The slightly satisfied smile that was on her face disappears abruptly, replaced with a dark frown of concern. There is a nod to Clint, as Janet shifts into her business mode, the change immediate and definitely noticeable. "No maybe about it. We need to get in touch with the Wakandan embassy immediately. T'Challa is an Avenger and the press is going to have a field day and immediately spin this negatively." She turns her blue eyes towards Widow, regarding her closely. "And you saw Reed take off with him? That is not going to play well either." She nods, pointing over towards Hank. "You are absolutely right. We need Jen as quickly as possible so we can work out an appropriate response to give to the press. I'll authorize compensation for the family. Whatever it takes to keep this from going any more south than it is already." "Need to shut down and repair," The Widow replies. Her body suit has some gashes and rents, a chunk of skin underneath it oozing as if infected. Other wounds are visible as well-- rather, where there /should/ be wounds, but now only have small pink marks where they had healed over rapidly. "I'll be downstairs as soon as I've put this away, to help make calls and co-ordinate." Hawkeye nods to Jan. "I'll take the SkyCycle, go check on the kids at the Academy, and then try and swing by and talk to the Fantastic Four." And get a few moments alone to deal with this. He needs it, desperately. He glances at Widow. "Yeah. Don't break that new toy, Nat," he forces a grin. "Get it back in storage, and you two do what you need to do." He slides his bow back into his quiver and makes his way to the Skycycle, shoulders slumped, almost defeated.